game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Events 305-336 AC 305 AC- The crowning of Brandon Stark, The confirmation of Tyrion Lannister as Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West and Hand of the king, independence for the North with Sansa Stark as queen, Independence for the Iron Islands with Yara Greyjoy as queen, The ascension of Ser Bronn of The Blackwater as Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South and Master-Of-Coin, The ascension of Gendry Baratheon as Lord of Storm’s End and the Stormlands, the confirmation of Lord Edmure Tully as Lord of Riverrun and the Riverlands, the confirmation of Ser Brienne Tarth as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Princess Arya Stark leaves for the unknown west. 306- The outbreak of the war for reason by Lord Symun Fossoway to put his wife, Lady Talla Tarly as Lady of the Reach, the birth of Martyn Baratheon and Jaime Lannister, Ser Davos Seaworth of Castle Wrath is confirmed as Lord Davos Seaworth of the Rainwood. 307- The death of Lord Symun Fossoway in battle, the ascension of Lord Samwell Tarly as Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South and Master-Of-Laws, the exile of Ser Bronn Blackwater. 308- The end of winter and beginning of a new summer, The month-long self-imprisonment of King Brandon. 309- Jon Snow of the Night's Watch, formerly King in the North and Lord of Winterfell, deserts the Night's Watch with secret permission from Queen Sansa Stark and King Brandon Stark and joins the Free folk he befriended years earlier, Ser Bronn Blackwater confirmed to have died of Greyscale in the Disputed lands. 310 AC-King Brandon sends an emissary to the Triarch of Volantis due to the recent actions of the last dragon, Drogon. 311 AC- Jon Snow is crowned as King beyond the Wall with the wildling Tormund as his right-hand man, the dragon Drogon flees further east after an altercation with men send by King Brandon, the remains of Queen Daenerys Targaryen are recovered and laid to rest at Dragonstone, the outbreak of the Goodbrother rebellion in order to reclaim their right to reave. 312 AC- Queen Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Islands loses her left harm in battle, Drogon is confirmed to have made his lair in the southern Bone mountains. 313 AC- Queen Yara Greyjoy defeats the rebels and ends the Goodbrother rebellion, a new, mild winter starts. 314 AC- Lord Monford Velaryon of Driftmark and his titles are usurped by his bastard half-brother, Aurane Waters who refuses to bend the knee to Ser Corlys Velaryon, the rightful heir, therefore starting the defiance of Driftmark, the war is swiftly dealt with by the Hand of the king, Lord Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock and Aurane is executed and Ser Corlys is installed as Lord of Driftmark. 315 AC- King beyond the Wall Jon Snow begins to build up his army and fortifying his kingdom, though he swears that this is not in order to invade the North, rumors come out that King Brandon and Queen Sansa is assisting him with gold and resources, word reaches King’s Landing that the Unsullied at Naath all have died due to disease years ago. 316 AC- Drogon is spotted flying over Qarth, King Jon Snow confirms an army two thousand men strong. 317- The Sept of Baelor is successfully rebuilt together with the walls of King’s Landing, work is started on the dragon pit. 318 AC- Winterfell is successfully rebuilt by Queen Sansa Stark, work is started to rebuild Last Hearth, a new summer begins. 319 AC- Hardhome is rebuilt and fortified by King Jon Snow. 320 AC- A young man claims to be the bastard son of King Brandon Stark, He is quickly shot down and exiled to the Night’s Watch, he then deserts and joins King Jon Snow, the death of Lord Davos Seaworth of Castle Wrath, Lord Corlys Velaryon Of Driftmark is made Master-Of-Ships. 321 AC- Work on Last Hearth is completed and the seat is granted to Prince Rickon Stark. 322 AC- King Jon Snow confirms an army three thousand strong. 323 AC- Drogon moves further north into the Bone mountains and thus trade ceases completely along the stone road. 324 AC- Lord Sarmion Sunderland declares independence for the Sisters, Lord Petyr Arryn of the Eyrie is tasked with putting him down, Lord Donnel Swann of Stonehelm declares war against Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm’s End in order to depose him as Lord Donnel saw his claim as weak, the death of Lord Gendry Baratheon in battle, the ascension of Ser Martyn Baratheon as Lord of Storm’s End and the Stormlands. 325 AC- Lord Martyn Baratheon defeats Lord Donnel Swann and his allies and strips him of half his lands and titles, Lord Petyr Arryn assisted by Lady Wynafryd Manderly of White Harbor defeats Lord Sarmion Sunderland and executes him and most of his family, the Red Keep is finally restored. 326 AC- Another mild winter arrives. 327 AC- The Night’s Watch restores Eastwatch and Greenguard and starts restoring three others as the influx of members of The Night’s Watch has only risen since the White Walker threat of the early 300s. King Brandon Stark sends three ships filled with gold in order to assist them. 328 AC- The second false spring, work on the dragon pit is completed and restored as a place for councils to gather to choose the future kings. 329 AC- The death of Lord Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock, Lord Samwell Tarly of Highgarden named Hand of the king and the new Lord Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock named Master-Of-Coin, Lord Martyn Baratheon named Master-Of-Laws. 330 AC- The outbreak of the Traders war, the Free cities of Lys, Myr, Tyrosh and Pentos declares War against the Six kingdoms in order to get better trade deals in and around the Narrow sea. 331 AC- A new summer arrives, forces of Lord Martyn Baratheon conquer the Stepstones in the name of the king together with forces sent by Prince Manfrey Martell of Sunspear 332 AC- Lord Martyn Baratheon leads the royal forces over the Narrow sea and sacks Pentos, forces from Dorne and the Reach lays siege to Tyrosh while a concussion of other forces sacks Myr while Lys surrenders voluntarily, at the end of the year the other cities do likewise, King Brandon Stark grants the Stepstones to Prince Manfrey Martell to hold and defend, Lord Martyn Baratheon knights the twin Arryn brothers, Jon and Brandon for bravery shown in the battlefield. A northern merchant ship sets sail for the east to trade captained by Jon Tallhart. 333 AC- King Jon Snow of beyond the Wall confirms an army five thousand strong, he also continues to fortify Every cave and hall in his kingdom. 334 AC- King Jon Snow leads a host of three hundred men northwards, and mysteriously disappears. Word from the furthest east tells of a ragged westerosi ship hailed by a wolf arriving at port. 335 AC- Lyonel Baratheon and Lady Joanna Lannister are betrothed and their father, Lord Martyn Baratheon of Storm’s End and Lord Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock enter into an alliance. 336 AC- Ser Borys the Bored, a westerosi adventurer sets sail from King’s Landing in order to locate the last dragon in the world, Drogon. A new winter comes with harsh winds from the North.